76th Annual Hunger Games
by MermaidRam85
Summary: Takes place one year after the second rebellion failed. New Panem President Campbell Richardson announces to the country there will be new rules in regards to this year's Hunger Games. Number of tributes per district, new age range, & no volunteers. Who will be chosen? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Important Announcement

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. I AM NOT SUZANNE COLLINS! NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF OF THIS!**

* * *

"Welcome, welcome." Newly appointed President Campbell Richardson stated in a live speech aired throughout all of Panem while the anthem softly plays in the background. "It is that time of year again to announce this year's Hunger Games."

"With the rebellion from last year's games being an complete failure, the Capitol quickly came back as stronger & more powerful as ever. Those who participated in the rebellion were given harsh punishments for their crime & betrayal to our glorious nation." The first thing that came back with a newly renovated Capitol (besides a new President) was a new set of rules regarding this year's Hunger Games.

"As your newly appointed President there will be some changes in regards to the Hunger Games from this year & for years to come." He pulls out a list of new Hunger Games Rules. "Change number one: There will be three tribues from each district. The odd number districts will offer up an extra girl; the even numbered districts an extra boy for a total of 36 tributes (18 for each gender). This will alternate every year." Nice twist on this first rule.

"Change number two: Young men & women between 18-30 years of age are now considered eligible for the reaping. 12-17 year olds will no longer be considered for the reaping. 30-year-olds who turn 31 on or before July 2nd & 17-year-olds who turn 18 after July 2nd will not be eligible to participate for that year." That new rule will surely make some mothers happy. They get to hold their young 12-year-olds tighter for much longer than before.

"Change number three: No one is allowed to volunteer. Everyone who participates will be reaped. Those who attempt to volunteer will face severe punishments up to, and including, death. Once again, this is a reminder of the generosity that we here at the Capitol give out to you all." Too bad for the Career districts 1, 2, & 4. They were definitely known to have their tributes volunteer in past games. Most of the time, those who volunteered would win.

"That about covers it. I, for one, am personally excited to see what comes up in this year's Hunger Games. And always remember, may the odds be ever in your favor." That was the last thing he said before the national anthem before he signed off air.

* * *

**This is a re-post of my old story since it got deleted last month. Recently, I saw some re-posted (once deleted) stories on here again & I thought ,'OK, I will give it one more shot.' So, here I am. If this story gets deleted again, I will NOT re-post this story. If you're interested, please feel free to fill out my form on my profile & ****PM **me your tribute. If it's in the review, I will NOT choose it. I will ONLY accept those that come from my PM. I'm crossing my fingers & hoping this isn't breaking the rules.

**I'm also starting the tributes list from scratch again. So if you sent one in before it got deleted & you want to re-send it, please feel free to do so. Again, I will only take the tributes that were PM'ed to me.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME & ATTENTION. AND IN THE WORDS OF THE CAPITOL...**

**'MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!'**


	2. Updated Tribute List

_**76th Hunger Games Tributes List (so far)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I still do NOT own The Hunger Games!**

**REMINDER: My form is on my profile & please PM me your tributes.**

* * *

**Updated Tribute List (as of January 14, 2013):**

**District 1: Luxury**

_Female: _Shine Allene- **JasNorden352**

_Male: _Golden Shader- **Angelikkaa**

_Female #2: _Jayde Nightrose- **bookworm108**

**District 2: Masonry**

_Male:_

_Female: _Adeline Veon- **incubiis**

_Male #2:_

**District 3: Technology**

_Female: _

_Male:_

_Female #2:_

**District 4: Fishing**

_Male: _Benzi Neretic- **ShabuShamu**

_Female: _Leena Ancheta- **Tuna Banana**

_Male #2: _

**District 5: Power**

_Female: _Telsey Lippmann- **Buttons301**

_Male: _Kallan Nile- **BRILL WILL**

_Female #2: _Amina Stelna- **Wierd Goth Girl**

**District 6: Transportation**

_Male: _

_Female:_ Remina Falure**- Angelikkaa**

_Male #2:_

**District 7: Lumber**

_Female: _Meadow "Stormy" Dara- **Wierd Goth Girl**

_Male: _

_Female #2:_

**District 8: Textiles**

_Male: _Xephyr Vitan- **incubiis**

_Female:_ Kyra Goodbloom- **Butterfly96**

_Male #2:_

**District 9: Grain**

_Female: _Reyna Hei- **The First Maraudette**

_Male:_

_Female #2: _

**District 10: Livestock**

_Male: _Brock Steele- **AlexVandy22**

_Female: _

_Male #2:_

**District 11: Agriculture**

_Female:_

_Male: _Jacinto (Jace) Wrighte- **Squintz**

_Female #2:_

**District 12: Mining**

_Male: _Darkell Romenco**- Angelikkaa**

_Female:_

_Male #2:_

* * *

**Any spot that is not taken is up for grabs! If interested, please PM me your tribute. A special thanks goes out to AlexVandy22 for kinda kicking my ass & reminding me to begin this story. **

**UPDATE (AS OF 1/8/2013): Now I will no longer wait until the entire list is full to start the reapings. Once one district is full, then I will do the reapings of that district. So that means that they won't necessarily be in order. I just wanted to get this done as soon as possible. I NEED AT LEAST ONE DISTRICT TO BE FULL SO I CAN START ON THE REAPINGS! SO PLEASE SEND THEM IN!**

**UPDATE (AS OF 1/14/2013): Districts One & Five are officially full. So when I get the chance to write the chapters of their reapings, I will have those posted. Please send in more tributes (especially male tributes)! I'd really appreciate it.**

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


End file.
